


Trip of a Lifetime

by TheBackgroundCharacter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Levi Ackerman, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Drug Use, Drugs, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night Clubs, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Family, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sex, Spring Break, Top Levi Ackerman, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBackgroundCharacter/pseuds/TheBackgroundCharacter
Summary: At first, Eren wasn’t real thrilled with spending his college spring break in a nursing home with his grandparents, but he changed his mind quickly when his parents said they’d pay for the tip, and Zeke was taking a week off of work to go with them as well. The deal was he visit with grandpa and grandma for a bit, then him and Zeke were free to do whatever spring break stuff they wanted.That included going out to nightclubs and catching the eye of one of the bartenders.For Levi, he usually hates spring break college students, but one exceptionally pretty and very sweet visitor with outstanding green eyes catches Levi. Hook. Line. And sinker.Mostly a light story, but there might be a dash of tragedy, just to keep things interesting.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. First Day of Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, it's been a few days since I posted to my other story, but I swear, this came to me in a dream and I just had to post it! Will admit, chapter one is a bit boring, so I'm going to try and get chapter two posted today as well.
> 
> TW: Mentions of illness, mentions of past death

As soon as they stepped off the plane, the warm tropical breeze engulfed them. It felt amazing compared to the harsh winter that had just escaped from up north where they lived. Now they had a week in the warm Florida air before they had to return home to the cold.

Eren was in a daze, looking all around at the scenery as he followed his brother and parents off the plane. It was spring break, and Zeke and Eren had a week off, so their parents decided it would be fun to visit their elderly grandparents down in Florida. Grandpa had dementia and lived in a nursing home around the middle of the state, close to the gulf side. 

At first, Eren wasn’t real thrilled with spending his college spring break in a nursing home with his grandparents, but he changed his mind quickly when his parents said they’d pay for the tip and Zeke was taking a week off of work to go with them as well. The deal was he visit with grandpa and grandma for a bit, then him and Zeke were free to do whatever spring break stuff they wanted.

“Eren!” His father called out when Eren had stopped, lost in thought watching the scenery. Right away Eren snapped back to life and hurried over to his parent’s side.

“Sorry! Just got a bit distracted!” Eren nervously laughed off, but no one seemed to care as they made their way through the airport, grabbed their bags, and went out the the rental car they ordered. It was only about half an hour drive to the nursing home where their grandparents lived, and the hotel they booked was even closer.

Eren spent the entire car ride staring out the window, gawking at the live palm trees and bright green grass. He loved warm seasons and bright life in nature. Zeke on the other hand, had no interest in the scenery as he reached in his pocket for his cigarette and lighter, lighting a cigarette.

“Zeke, put that out!” Grisha ordered, angered by his oldest sons partaking of his bad habits at bad times. “This is a rental car, smoking free at that!” He pointed to the ugly stucker of a cigarette in a beg red circle with a line through it.

“Why dose it matter?” Zeke barked back. “Everyone dose it in rental cars! Can’t smoke on the plane, can’t smoke in the old folks home unless I want to blow someone and their oxygen tank up. I need this.”

“No, you don’t.” Grisha insisted.

Zeke groaned loudly, and as much as he wanted to just ignore his father and do what he wanted, the man was paying for a vacation for him. He better at least pretend to be a good son.

Eren wasn’t paying attention to their conversation in the slightest. He was pretty tired as he was too excited to sleep that night. Now midday, with the warm vson blanketing him in a warm car, Eren felt he could rest his head against the window and sleep.

“Eren, are you excited to see Grandpa and Grandma?” His mother, Carla asked back to him from the passenger seat, wanting to switch the conversation from her husband and step-son’s constant bickering. “It’s been about a year since we last saw them. I’m sure they miss you.”

“Hm?” Eren glanced up at her, sleepy eyes half lidded and a lazy smile on his lips. “Yeah, I’m excited to see them again. I’m just happy to be on spring break, really.”

His exams were over and he had a week to lay out in the sun and do absolutely nothing before returning back to college. He originally had plans to go with Connie, Sasha, and Jean to Vegas, but the trip alone was going to be expensive, and they were going to lose even more money they didn’t have, gambling it all away. Grisha really didn’t want him in Vegas, but it worked out taking him to Florida to visit his grandparents.

Since they couldn’t travel on their own anymore, it wasn’t often that Eren and his family had time to go down and visit, but everything worked out perfectly with Eren’s college spring break. His grandma was thrilled when they told her over the phone, said she just couldn’t wait until they got there.

Sure enough, they pulled into the nursing home with no issues and parked the car. A few calls, getting past some doors that had to be unlocked, and lead down to their grandparents private apartment room.

Right away, the doors flew open and Grandma eagerly greeted them with open arms.

“Oh, I’ve missed you!” She threw her arms around her son and tightly squeezed. “I’m so happy you could come. All of you!”

She greeted everyone with a warm hug and a friendly smile and ushered them in so they could greet Grandpa. He stood up and recognized Grisha and Zeke right away, it was Carla and Eren he had trouble remembering.

“Uh, Dina, so good to see you again! And…” He stared at Eren for a while, trying to remember his name.

“Honey, that’s not Dina.” Grandma reminded him. “That’s Carla, Grisha’s second wife, and their son Eren.”

“Oh Eren!” Grandpa laughed it off and pulled Eren into a hug. “I almost forgot.”

Grisha’s first wife and Zeke’s mother, Dina, passed away when Zeke was about nine years old. Car accident, a drunk driver slammed into the drivers side of her car. It was only about a year later that Grisha and Carla were married and Eren was born.

Even thought it was almost nineteen years ago, Grandpa would still forget from time to time. It bothered Carla a bit, as he knew her and liked her well before the disease progression, but it didn’t bother Eren at all. He knew Grandpa still loved him, even if he didn’t always know who he was.

The family was invited inside, and their parents and grandparents talked about anything and everything under the sun while Zeke and Eren sat off to the side and answered a few questions here and there when prompted.

It didn’t take long for them to get mind numbingly bored. Eren was fighting to stay awake and Zeke just groaned and stared off to the side. That damn cat clock that he hated so much hung in his vision, taunting him. He wanted to chuck it out the window and break it with a sledgehammer.

“Good god this is so dull.” Zeek whispered to Eren. “Hey do you think Dad will be pissed if I destroy that cat clock? I mean, not like Grandpa will remember it.”

Eren snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. “Dad will kill you for sure.” He whispered back.

“Ok, you do it.”

“Me? Why me?” Eren hissed.

“Because you can literally do no wrong.” As much as Zeke adored Eren, he did love taunting him about how he was so obviously the favorite. “If I so much as step outta line I’m disowned, if you wanted to bring hell Dad would probably take pictures, saying you did wonderful.”

“You’re just exaggerating.”

“Am I?” Zeke was exaggerating, but he did have a point: Eren could do no wrong and Zeke was the fuck up. “Whatever, I’m so fucking bored. Ask Dad if we can go check into the hotel rooms or something.”

“No! You want it so bad, you do it!”

“Fine. Hey Dad!” Zeke called out and Grisha tossed an annoyed expression at him. “We’re a bit tired from the plane ride and we just wanna nap or something.”

Grisha was unsure, but when he glanced at Eren, who nodded in agreement. Grisha agred.

“Fine.” He handed Eren a hundred dollar bill. “The rooms are already paid for, and I put you two on the list, so you should be able to just show your drivers licens’s and get the keys. We’re taking the car, do you mind just using the bus or getting a Lift or something?”

“No problem.” Eren took the money Grisha handed him and put it in his wallet. “We might also go out to town later for something to do.”

“That’s fine, just don’t do anything stupid. Oh and Eren, keep your brother in check. I’m not picking him up from the county jail. Again.”

“I will Dad, I promise.” Eren snickered and headed towards the door. Zeke shot them both an angry expression and Eren responded with a giggle and a cheeky grin.

“Wait jail?” Grandpa asked curiously. “Zeke you’ve been arrested?”

“Gee, thanks Dad.” Zeke groaned. “Because Grandpa really needs to think about that.”

“I’m not picking you up again.”

“Can I have some money too, then?” Zeke inquired. He would so easily just hand Eren as much money as he asked for.

“What do you work for, Zeke?” Of course it never worked. Zeke was about to go out with Eren when Grisha stopped him again. “Oh and Zeke,” Zeke glanced back at him. “Protect your brother. Watch out for him.”

“Dad, I’m not a little kid anymore!” Eren was almost offended, but his father’s overprotective nature towards him was ever constant, and he was used to it by now. The man almost didn’t let him go to a dorm for college, insisting he stay at home, but Eren got his way, like he always did.

“I know, I know,” Grisha whined back. “I just worry about you. You know this.”

“I promise we’ll be fine, Dad.” Eren reassured him as he walked out with Zeke. He was already messing on his phone, ordering them a Lift. “Sheesh, helicopter parent much?”

“Oh yeah, you have it real bad.” Zeke went off sarcastically. “I’m pretty sure I could go missing for a year and Dad wouldn’t even notice. Someone so much as look at you wrong and he’ll magically materialize a shotgun in hand.”

“Zeke you are so dramatic.” Eren playfully pushed his shoulder as they walked out and the Lift Eren had ordered was already there.

“Are you Eren?” The driver asked and Eren confirmed so he and Zeke hopped in the car. Eren gave the driver the hotel address, which was only a ten minute drive right down the road from where they were.

The drive was short and uneventful, and getting their hotel room was just as easy as Grisha had promised. Thankfully, he had ordered separate, but connecting rooms for them. So if they wanted to eat in the hotel, they could unlock the adjoining door and double the space. It also gave them each privacy. Zeke was thankful he didn’t have to share a room with his parents, and Eren was thankful he didn’t have to share a bed with Zeke.

Eren took the bed closet to the window and plopped down. Now that he had the opportunity to relax and nap, he was wide awake. Zeke had already made his way to cracking open a window and smoking outside the best he could.

“So what do you want to do now?” Eren asked.

“Smoke for a bit. Maybe go down to the local bar and drink till I pass out in the bathroom again.” Zeke answered casually.

“Hey. at least hold off on doing that day one!” Eren reprimanded him. “Dad’s not gonna bail you out of jail again.”

“Oh my god, that was one time!” Zeke lived in constant humiliation of where his drunken antics brought him. “You really shoulda just went with your friends to Vegas.”

“Dad didn’t want me there. Besides, I woulda had to pay for it all myself.”

Zeke snorted. “Just hold out your hand and Dad will put the money right there. Go into a bit of gambling debt, or end up in jail and Dad will have it all taken care of.”

“No he won’t!”

“He’s already paying one hundred percent of your college.” Zeke told hm.

“And he paid for one hundred percent of your college too.” Eren reminded him. “Don’t act like I’m special.”

“That’s bullshit!” Zeke laughed. “Yes you are, and you know it.”

Eren rolled his eyes. Their bags were still in the rental car, so they didn’t have their swimsuits to go to the pool, they had money, but no car. And the beach was a good walk away.

“Zeke I’m bored!” Eren whined. “Go buy me some beer.”

“Absolutely not.” Eren was going to turn nineteen in a few days, so he was still too young to be buying alcohol and drinking it. Not like that ever stopped him. “If I buy you beer, Dad would have my head mounted above the mantelpiece.”

“Just say it’s you drinking it!” Eren complained. “Not like it’s unusual for you to burn through beer quickly. Besides, I’m good at acting sober!”

“If I’m ‘drinking’ more than usual, I’m being shipped to AA for the rest of my life.” Zeke spat back. “And you can’t act sober for shit, you lightweight. Do you even remember when you got trashed at Jean’s house party?”

“No.”

“Exactly. You were white girl waisted. I let you get that far, and I’m the one who’s going to be paying the consequences.”

“You’re no fun.” Eren rolled over and curled up on the side of the bed. The exhaustion was pulling at him again, so Eren decided to let it be and drifted into an easy nap.

He was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing, so he picked up. “Hello?”

“Eren! Are you at the hotel?” Carla’s sweet voice came over the receiver.

“Mn, yeah.” Eren yawned as sleep still fogged over his brain. “Yeah we made it back to the hotel fine. I fell asleep.”

“Did I wake you? Sorry honey.” Carla said. “Anyways, Grandpa and Grandma want to go out for dinner here soon. They wanted to do tonight, but traveling is tiring, and you and Zeke semed like you want to stay in.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Great. We’ll all go out for your birthday.”

“Sounds good.”

“Ok, we’re probably going to head over there in like an hour or so.”

"Sounds good, see you then.”

“See you then. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

And with that, the phone hung up. Eren glanced outside and noticed it was now dark, he must have slept all day. Eren looked around for Zeke, but he wasn’t there, so he settled on texting him.

_”Where are you? _Eren texted. It was only a minute later Zeke text back.__

___Only my way back from the store. I’ll be there in a minute. ____ _

____Sure enough, a few minutes later and Zeke clicked the hotel key and walked in with a case of cheep beer. Michelob Ultra._ _ _ _

____“You little brat, I caved.” Zeke unpacked a few beers into the mini fridge in the room. “Say anything to Dad and I’m dragging you down to hell with me.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re the best!” Eren exclaimed. “I promise I’ll be careful. Speaking of which, my Mom called. They’ll be on their way here soon. We’re just eating in tonight, room service probably.”_ _ _ _

____“Fun.” Zeke said deadpanned as he longed on the other bed Eren hadn’t claimed. “I think I’ll pass. I’d rather go out to a bar.”_ _ _ _

____“You jerk! You can’t just skip dinner with my Mom and Dad!”_ _ _ _

____“Uh, yeah I can!” Zeke said. “I’m twenty-nine, I can do what I want. Besides, they’d rather just have you.”_ _ _ _

____Eren snorted. If Zeke was going out on the town tonight, he wanted in. “Ok, take me with you.”_ _ _ _

____“No fucking way you little shit!” Zeke was almost laughing. “I caved and bought you beer, you are not going out to a bar with me! I’m not letting Dad hang that over my head for the rest of my life.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh come on!” Eren begged. “Please!_ _ _ _

____“You wanna try, be my guest! I guarantee Dad won’t let that happen.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine, you wanna play this game?” Eren unlocked his phone and sent a message to the family group chat._ _ _ _

______

____”Zeke is taking me out for dinner tonight, my idea." ______

__Right away Zeke got the ping notification and looked at his phone, glaring at Eren. “Are you trying to get me killed!”_ _

______“I said it was my idea!” Eren assured him, laughing. “Don’t worry! My Mom and Dad will be fine. I’ve got my big brother to keep me safe, and you have the smarter little brother to keep you out of trouble.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think I hate you.” Zeke told him, but only allowed Eren to order them another Lift and take them into town. “Where are we going?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I saw a night club I the way here from the nursing home.” Eren walked out of the hotel with Zeke, staring at his phone and waiting for the notifications he was looking for. “Let’s go clubbing!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can’t go clubbing!” Zeke’s eyes blew wide. “You’re not twenty one!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not according to this.” Eren held up his phone with information of the nightclub. It was a small local clube called Titan. It said you had to be eighteen or older to enter, and twenty-one or older to drink. “This place allows kids my age. So long as I don’t drink.”  
______

___Once again a driver asked if he was Eren, and the two brothers crammed into the vehicle and Eren gave him the address of where they were going._ _ _


	2. Let’s Go Clubbing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than it should have. Anyways, I know chapter one was kind of dull, but I hope this chapter convinces you that this'll get good!
> 
> TW: Attempted drugging, graphic sex, Floch... Just Floch.

Twenty minutes later, and they were pulling up at the nightclub. It wasn’t very busy, but it was most likely going to change soon. As they walked in, the bouncer asked for their ID’s. Zeke was given the ok, but Eren had to wear paper wristbands on both his arms and hand a giant T drawn on the faces of both his hands in sharpie.

“We keep your ID’s here. When you want to leave, come talk to us and we’ll give theme back.” The bouncer placed their ID’s in a secured black folder with a bunch of little slots. “Any drink you buy in here, dose not leave the building. Alcoholic or not.”

They nodded and walked right in. Since he wasn’t driving, and Eren gravitated to dancefloor, Zeke took up shop at the bar. He was greeted by sharp steel eyes peering from behind strands of black hair from a very short bartender.

“What'll it be?” The bartender asked.

“Jake and coke.” Zeke watched the short man whip up his drink in what seemed like seconds. “Thank you.”

“Tab?” The bartender sat the drink down in front of him.

“Yes.” The man nodded and grabbed a receipt, stuffing it in a short wine glass directly in front of Zeke. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. “Do you serve food?”

“We do. Want a menu?” The bartender asked and Zeke requested two, so he hended him them.

Zeke glanced around, searching for Eren, but he was long gone. He figured whenever Eren was tired or hungry, that he’ll easily sniff Zeke out at the bar.

“You from around here?” The bartender asked absentmindedly as he washed some dishes.

“No. I’m down here for my brother’s spring break with my family.” Zeke sipped his drink. “My grandparents are in a nursing home around here, so we’re visiting them.”

The bartender nodded along and listened, but didn’t say much else. People would come up and order drinks, and he would bounce around between them.

“I’ll admit.” He said to Zeke when he wasn’t dealing with other customers. “I hate spring break college kids because they’re always sneaking in here with their fake IDs, or they’re of age and they’re getting trashed. Either way they’re loud, annoying, and messy. But the tips I get.”

“Amazing?”

“Unbelievable.”

Eren had now wandered back over to where Zeke was sitting, and took up right next to him. Zeke didn’t miss the glance that the bartender gave Eren.

He suspected it was going to be of annoyance or animosity, but his expression was unreadable on his stone face as his eyes never left Eren.

“What can I get you?” He asked in his deadpan tone.

“Just a water is fine.” Eren smiled. He glanced down at the menus Zeke was brooding. “Oh that’s the food menu?”

He grabbed one and looked it over. The bartended set the water down next to him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” The bartender clicked a few things on his cash resister. “Do you know what you’d like to order?”

Eren looked over the menu a bit. “Just your regular burger is fine, thanks. What do you want, Zeke?”

Zeke scanned the menu, it was all just bar food. “I’ll go with your wings.”

The bartender nodded, rang up their orders, and took their menus. Eren hopped up again and went back to exploring the club, even though it wasn’t very large.

“He’s a bit young for you.” Zeke almost snapped his neck at how fast he turned his attention from Eren back to the bartender. Did he really just say that?

“What the fuck man!” Zeke hissed. “He’s my brother!”

“Oh,” The expressionless mask he wore cracked a bit. “I’m sorry, I thought you were a couple.”

“Nan man,” Zeke’s hostility fizzled out immediately. “He’s my little brother, still in college. I’m a divorced man.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Me too.” Zeke sighed and finished his drink, quickly asking for another, which the bartender did without saying a word.

Food came, Eren wandered back into the picture and stuffed his face. The bartended seemed to gawk at him when he finished his meal.

“You’re the type that can eat anything you want and never gain a pound, huh?” He asked and Eren only laughed.

“People get pretty jealous.” He thanked the bartender again and got back to his feet. It was later in the evening now, and more people had filed in, the dancefloor was buzzing with life and Eren lost himself in the crowed.  


Zeke stayed behind to eat more slowly and gulp down as many drinks as he could before the bartender cut him off.

***

Early evening, only a few stragglers lounging around before the night life illuminated the dingy club Levi worked at. How they remained open when they were a rundown club in the marshes of Florida was beyond him. They really only had business when it was spring break.

Right away, the first new faces were a tall man with sandy blond hair and glasses, and a younger looking, smaller man with fluffy chesnut brown hair, who was given the underaged treatment.

The tall one approached the bar and ordered a drink while the smaller one went to scope out the area. Not much area to scope, but who was Levi to judge. It was a new face in this small town and that alone was exciting.  


When he was closer to the tall blond, Levi vaguely thought the man looked like a monkey. Monkey man ordered some food as well, and soon enough the other one wandered back and plopped down right next to him.

That was when Levi got a good look at him, and right away his breath was stolen.

The smaller one was gorgeous. Olive skin, messy chesnut brown hair framing a wonderfully sculpted face, high cheekbones and a cute nose. And his eyes. His bright green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the darkness of the club was the thing of legend. Even though he was wearing some jeans and a baggy hoodie, Levi could recognize his lean and shapely figure. Damn, it had been a long time since someone who looked like a chiseled greek beauty walked in.

The other man seemed to catch onto Levi’s stares at him, so he played it off with his work. The monkey man didn’t push it, but Levi needed to know if they were a couple.

When green eyed beauty stepped away again, Levi threw out some crass comment about how the green eyed one seemed too young for monkey, monkey right away shot it down and told him they were brothers. He could live with that.

After the green eyed beauty finished his food, he went to the dancefloor. Levi would catch glimpses of him dancing and chatting with other guests. He hoped the boy didn’t get too friendly, as they had a few regulars who were pieces of shit, and a pretty little thing like him would daw them like a magnet.

His coworker and other bartender on wit him tonight, was getting ready to go out to the floor with shots on a platter for anyone to buy.

“Hanji,” Levi called out ot her. She glanced up at him. “Switch places with me.”

“You, being the one to pass out shots on the dancefloor? Woah, what’s gotten into you!” Hanji laughed but set the tray down and exchanged spots with Levi. “Have fun! Don’t get stepped on!”

Levi ignored her as he made rounds on the dancefloor. He rally only intended to stare at one thing. The flowing body of that cute college student. Sure enough, he sound him chatting and dancing with a few strangers. He must make friends easily.  


Someone asked to buy a shot and he almost completely ignored them. He had to shake his head and get back in the right state of mind. What was wrong with him? Some cute face and sexy body rolls up and now Levi is almost stalking the poor boy. This was completely unlike him. Maybe it’s just been too long since he’s been laid and he’s just thinking with his second head. 

Hours passed, shots were bought, people danced. It almost amazed Levi how the green eyed beauty never seemed to run out of energy. He would dance for the hours on end and hardly seem to break a sweat. Levi was amazed, felt he could stare at him forever.  
He glanced back at the brother, who was still at the bar, gulping down everything that was put in front of him. Hanji looked like she was ready to cut him off soon, but Levi shook his head and mouthed at her. She let him be.  
Levi glanced back at the green eyed beauty, he was standing off to the side talking with someone. Levi recognised who it was right away and went over to them.

“Forster!” Levi hissed and the redhead, Floch, nearly shit his pants when he saw him. “How many times have I told you, you’re not welcome here! How’d you even get in? Mike knows your on the Do Not Allow In list!”

“Hey Levi!” Floch laughed of nervously, as if he was trying to skirt around that he was banned from almost every bar and club in the state. “Why you gotta be so harsh, man! I was just chatting with my new friend Erem over here.”

Floch pointed at the cutie Levi had been eyeing all night. He got his name, Eren. So cute.

“We’re not friends.” Eren said almost lazily. “You started coming onto me.” Eren glanced at Levi. “He tried to offer me a drink, but I’m underaged.”

“Smart.” Levi told him with a grin. “You don’t want to drink anything offered by strangers, especially not him, trust me. MIKE! Forster weaseled his way in again!”

“Again!” Mike waisted no time going over and pulling Floch out of their club, even if he kicked and screamed the whole way.

Eren handed Levi the drink Floch offered him, and he was going to take it to be tested if there was anything nefarious in it. Wasn’t the first time Floch tried something scheevy like that.

Levi brought it over to the bar and handed it to Hanji. “Guess who snuck back in?”

“I could hear you from over here!” Hanji laughed and took the drink, storing it where they usually would. She would test it later when she had a chance. “How dose he keep getting back in here?”

“Hell if I know.” Levi shook his head. “Tried giving that to an underaged customer here.”

“No! Really?”

“I hate most of the people we deal with.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Well you definitely don’t hate that one kid.” Hanji leaned in to whisper, Levi gently waked her in the chest, pointing at Monkey Man, who was paying them no mind. “Oh relax! I was just joking. Didn’t realize I was right.”

Levi went back to the floor, Eren was still hanging around were he was left by Floch. He was looking at something on his phone. Levi sighed internally when he found himself walking over to him.

“That idiot didn’t give you any trouble, did he?” Levi asked. Eren looked up at him from his phone and smiled, shaking his head.

“Nah, he didn’t bother me at all. I’ve delt with worse.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be here.” Levi told him. “He’s blacklisted.”

Eren shrugged. “Whatever. I didn’t take his gross drink.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Levi didn’t realize how soft and vulnerable he sounded, Eren didn’t seem to pick up on it either.

Eren was staring at his phone for a few seconds when he seemed to realize Levi was still hovering around him. He gave the man a warm smile. He was so damn innocent.

“Levi, was it?” Eren asked. “I think I heard Floch say that.”

“Yes.” Levi introduced himself. “I’m Levi, one of only two bartenders here. The owner of this club is my closest friend.”

“Oh, so you basically own this place, huh?” Eren teased, a warm laugh bubbling from him. “I’m Eren, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Eren.”

“Nice to meet you, too. Levi.”

There was a silence between them. The two just stared at each other, having a full conversation with their eyes instead of their mouths. They seemed to both want something from the other, the same thing.

“Black Cadillac out back. Be there in ten.”

***

If his parents knew what he was doing, they’d be ashamed. Their innocent, perfect young son behind their back was a wild party crazed slut. As soon as Eren had a dorm to himself and his parents weren’t breathing down his neck every second of the day, he dropped the act and did whatever he wanted. 

Drinking, drugs, sex, parties. As long as he was safe about it, and careful not to get caught, Eren could do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was to take a tab of Molly, and let some large handsome men crawl on top of him and turn him into a moaning screaming mess.

That Floch guy was a creep who Eren could probably snap in half in a second, so he was definitely not his type. So much for getting laid on spring break.  


Or so he thought.

The bartender. Extremely handsome man. He was short in stature, but had a strong figure to make up for it. He had an undercut of black hair and wisps of the strands would fall over silver eyes that could kill with one look. He had a strong face shape and a sharp jawline. His pearly ivory skin also appeared to glow in the darkness of the club and under the backlights. Eren had fell in lust since the minute he saw him. And it seemed he felt the same way.

Now here he was, making his way over to a strikingly clean black Cadillac to meet someone he didn’t erven know, to get his brains banged out. The bartender, Levi, met him there in no time.

“Backseat.” He told Eren and unlocked the car. Eren hoped right in, Levi after him and re-locked the car. “Your brother is passed out drunk in the bathroom by the way.”

“Not the first time, won’t be the last.” Eren chuckled and Levi gave him a sly smile.

“You want a drink?”

“I’m underaged.” Eren held up his wrists that were decorated so ugly so as not to be served any drinks.

“Well, we’re not in the bar right now.” Levi grinned. “What’s your drink of choice.”

“Jaeger bomb.”

“Of course it is.” Levi grabbed some bottles, cans, and cups from the back and handed Eren two glasses, preparing them a Jaeger bomb. He took one for himself. “Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses and downed the drink, only for Levi to prepare another for them to swallow.

After the second one, he put his glass down. “I only have fifteen minutes. So, if you would like, I was thinking we could do something more than just drinking.”

“Why don’t you take the night off?” Eren asked innocently.

“Because that’s a lot of tip money I’d be passing up.”

“Hm, fair.” Eren sighed. “What time do you get off?”

“Bar closes at two AM, when I actually get out is questionable.”

“I can work with that.” Eren grinned slyly. Not that Levi objected. Eren was first to make a move, he leaned forward and locked lips with Levi, tasting the cold and sweet Jaeger.

Lips parted and tongs went to explore the opposing caverns they were attached to. Levi licked all over Eren’s teeth as he teased the back of his throat. 

It wasn’t long that Eren had crawled onto Levi’s lap with his encouragement, grinding teasingly at the mans bulge that strained against his pants. Levi’s hands roamed Eren’s hips, traveled up his waist, and groped his ass.

"Wait!" Levi called out and Eren stopped to look at him. "Are you a virgin?"

"Oh fuck no!" Eren laughed as he returned back to Levi's body, silently telling him of his sexual desires.

Their kissing and dry humping didn’t last long as Eren whined he wanted more. He fumbled with Levi’s pants until his erection sprang free. Eren wormed his way between the seats and between Levi’s legs. In one swift movement, he engulfed Levi’s full length down to the hilt, earning a loud and pleasured moan from above him.

“Oh fuck!” Levi gasped out. Eren chuckled around his cock and bobbed his head up and down on him, taking careful time to lick up his shaft and suck gently on the head, teasing the slit with his tong.  


Levi was practically screaming with pleasure as Eren went down on him. He was damn good at sucking dick if he did say so. Everyone he ever slept with loved it.

“Oh fuck. Shit I’m gonna--!” Eren didn’t care if he came in his mouth, when he did he would just gulp down all the cum he could manage, leaving Levi a quaking mess. “Damn kid, who taught you how to duck dick like that?”

“Just naturally talented.” Eren licked some spare cum from off his fingers. “Now I want you inside me.”

Eren made haste throwing off his jeans and underwear, and crawling back onto Levi’s lap, who was instantly hard again. Eren gasped and settled himself down on Levi’s cock, quivering all the while.

“Damn, no lube for prep?” Levi questioned him. “Hey if you can’t take it all, just tell me.”

“No!” Eren hissed back as he settled down onto Levi fully. “I’m fine. I’m so much of a whore, it doesn’t matter.”

It did sting, Eren probably should have been smart, but he was too horny and aching too much for Levi’s cock to care. He rolled his hips, groaning lowly. Levi was also groaning again, as he tried to buck up into him. Eren gasped loudly when Levi’s cock hit that sweet spot deep inside him.

“Oh god!” He clawed Levi’s shoulders as he rode him, hips maneuvering and slamming down on his cock to hit that sweet spot, his own erection dripping with precum.  


Levi didn’t seem to care as he hissed and slammed up as hard as he could, hips crashing into each others in a hot and messy way.

Eren lunged forward and pulled Levi’s dress shirt aside a bit so he could kiss, lick, and bite at the mans neck. Levi never objected for a minute, he met Eren’s thrusts where he could and reached over to grab his erection, stroking him lazily.  
Eren moaned into Levi’s neck, hands traveling from his shoulders to his back, reaching up the shirt and clawing at his skin.

“You like it rough don't ya?” Levi panted.

“Give it to me hard or don’t give it to me at all.” Eren bit out. Levi only smirked and slammed him down into the car seat.

“Alright then, be my bitch.” Levi demanded and Eren whined in turn, arching his back and wrapping his legs tightly around Levi’s waist.

“Then fuck me till I bleed.” Eren spat his demands right back and Levi pulled out to just the tip before slamming back into Eren, earning a loud and pleasured scream. “Oh fuck yes! Harder!”

Now it was Levi’s turn to claw at olive skin on those shapely hips as he thrust his cock as hard and deep as he could into Eren, hitting his prostate and eliciting loud and strangled moans.

A few more deep and rough hits at Eren’s prostate, and he came undone, groaning as he came hard and hot onto his own bare stomach.

Seeing and hearing Eren’s strangled cries as he came pushed Levi over the edge as well as he seemed to have the best orgasm of his life as he shot long hot ropes of thick semen into Eren. Eren was beginning to wonder if his abdomen was distended as he was full to the brim with cum.

The two lay there together, panting and trying to catch their breath. Eren was the first to recover as he sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. “That was fun! You’re really good at sex.”

“As if that wasn’t one of the best orgasms of my life.” Levi half laughed and reached in the center council to pull out some napkins to clean themselves off with. “You were amazing.”

“So were you.”

“I want to keep doing this.”

“Me too.” Eren admitted. “Take the night off and let’s just have sex for the rest of the evening.”

“I’d love to.” Levi told Eren. “But I really do have to get back to work.”

“Boo!” Eren pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“Why don’t you keep coming back and I’ll keep you cumming.”

Eren laughed. “Ah, I’d love to, but my parents would get pissed. We’re supposed to be on vacation visiting my grandpa who had dementia.”

“Where are you from?” Levi asked.

“Connecticut.” Eren told him. “So up north where it’s cold and shitty.”

“I see. How long are you down for?”

“Just the week. College spring break.”

“That’s a shame.” Levi shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Eren a few more times. “Well if you ever want to stop by, or maybe, meet up on my day off, you should let me know.”

“Give me your phone number.” Eren handed his phone over to Levi, who did the same with him. They put each others names and numbers in before swapping back. “Levi Akerman? I’m going to text you everyday.”

Levi chuckled and glanced at his phone. “Eren… No, is that really your name?”

Eren laughed and nodded. “Why do you think I like Jaeger so much?”

“Holy shit!” Levi shook his head. “Well, Eren Jaeger, I hope you text me everyday.”

“Are you free after two AM?” Eren inquired sweetly, Levi grinned.

“I can work something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is probably super unrealistic as it was written by a complete recluse. For the record, what they did not using condoms was not smart and I don't advocate for that, but it was intentional for the story. Safe sex all the way.


	3. Cat Clocks and Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, but English is not my first language, so I apologize for errors. I try to go back in and fix them, but I miss a lot too. So thanks for putting up with me!
> 
> TW: Sex, recreational drug use.

The last thing Zeke remembered from that night was going to the bathroom, next thing he knew, he woke up in the bed of the hotel room they were staying at. Completely stumped, Zeke glanced around for Eren, who was in the bed next to him, sleeping peacefully as could be.

Zeke was dumbfounded. How did they get home from the club? What happened after he passed out? What time did they get back? Zeke groaned lowly, his head was pounding.  


He got up to grab a glass of water and crawled back in bed, just wanting to get a few more hours of sleep.  


On cue, a loud nock on the door that connected the two rooms came, and he could hear Carla’s voice call out to hin through the locked door. Zeke wondered if he could get away with just ignoring her and going back to sleep. Eren was still peacefully snoozing  
next to him.

Zeke decided if Eren wasn’t getting out of bed, neither was he, Grisha be damned. Even with Carla wrapping on the door, Zeke rolled over and let himself drift off.

For all of five seconds as Grihsa used an extra key to open the door and help himself in. Oh, how easily Zeke could kill the man.

“Eren, Zeke,” He called out and walked in. His eyes slid over to where Zeke was laying and glaring up at him. “Good morning.”

“Eat. My. Ass.”

“It’s time to get up, we promised Grandpa and Grandma we’d be over for breakfast.” Grisha picked up Zeke bag and tossed it to him on the bed. “And Zeke, try to pretend not to be hungover.”

“Oh fun,” Zeke groaned. “I get to eat nasty nursing home food next to the smell of Grandpa’s dirty diaper without a shot of booze anywhere in sight. That’s exactly how I want to spend my morning.”

“Good god man, have you no decency?” Grisha shook his head as if he couldn’t believe his son. “You’re so vulgar, tone it down in front of Grandpa and Grandma.”

Grisha turned his attention to his other son, instead of the rude awakening and snarky remarks, he gently shook Eren’s shoulder and soothingly called to him. “Eren. Eren, son, wake up.”

Eren groaned lowly and shifted a bit, glancing up. “Mn, morning,” He yawned and sat up, hair messy and sticking out all over the place. “It’s so early, why am I awake?”

“We’re going to go have breakfast with Grandma and Grandpa.” Grisha smiled softly and told him in a calm voice. “We would like you to tag along.”

“M’ok.” Eren glanced around for his duffle bag and grabbed it. “I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“Alright, meet us in the lobby in a half an hour.” Grisha made his way back out, exchanging glares with Zeke. “Brush your teeth. I can smell the whisky form over here.”

“Hate you too, Dad.”

“Stop fighting, you two!” Eren hated when they would bicker, and he would usually find a way for them to find common grounds and actually get along, too bad they both had to put effort into it, and that rarely happened. “I’m sending you two to couples therapy when we get home.”

“Jokes on you, been there done that, and it doesn’t work!” Zeke yelled after him as Eren walked in the bathroom.

He ignored him and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Levi.

Eren: _“Last night was fun. I had a good time.”_

Right on cue, Levi shot back.

Levi: _“What’re you doing today?”_

Eren: _“Breakfast with my grandparents and probably spending the rest of the day over there.”_

Levi: _“Boring. You should ditch them and come over here.”_

Eren: _“Love to, but I don’t think my Dad would let me. Here’s this though, to hold you over”_

And attached to that last message, was a nude picture Eren took. Levi responded right away.

Levi: _“Goddamn. Thanks for the masturbation material.”_

After his shower, Zeke caught Eren’s attention away from his phone screen. “Hey Eren,” Eren looked up at him. “What the hell happened last night? How did we get home from the bar? How--?”

“I took care of it.” Eren answered coolly.

“How!”

“The bartender working there, Levi.” Eren answered. “The really short one with the black hair. He informed me you passed out in the bathroom, we loaded you into the backseat of his car, and then we came back here after his shift.”

“After his shift?” Zeke squeaked. “What time did we get back?”

“About four AM.” Eren frowned. “I will admit, I wasn’t counting on Dad waking us up at six AM to go have the most ungodly early breakfast in the world.”

Zeke was still in shock. “You were awake at four AM!”

“Yup. Oh, and I paid Levi too, so don’t worry about that.” Eren forgot to mention that he had just handed Levi Zeke’s credit card. And that while Zeke was dead to the world in the backseat of the Cadillac, he was riding Levi’s cock as he sat in the drivers seat. “I left him a really good tip.”

Zeke was frozen in place as his brain ran rampant with everything imaginable. “ I need a drink.”

When they went down and left the hotel, Eren was glued to his phone. He was texting Levi all day, and was even scolded at the breakfast table.

“Eren,” Carla sighed. “Put that thing away and talk to your grandparents?”

“Why?” Eren poked at his dry eggs with a fork as he watched the screen. “Not like Grandpa even knows who I am today.”

“Eren!” Grisha nearly choked. “Don’t be so rude! That’s it, give me that thing.”

“What? No!” Eren finally looked up and stuffed the device back into his hoodie pocket. “No. I’ll put it away.”

Grisha didn’t push it further, but he gave Eren a look that said “Pull that thing out again, and I’m breaking it.”

Eren sighed and picked at his food, he wasn’t a fan of breakfast foods, and what the nursing home nerved them, was less than stellar.

“So who’re you texting?” Zeke turned away for his silent battle with the cat clock he hated so much and looked at Eren. “You texting a new girl or something?”

“Something like that.” Eren grinned. He wasn’t out of the closet because he feared his family’s reaction, but he was out to Zeke, he knew he could trust him and that Zeke would never judge.

“Ooh, who is she?”

“Someone.” Eren was vague, he really didn’t want to be questioned by his parents. “It’s not that important.”

“Yeah, sure.” Zeke shook his head and turned back to his family. “Grandma, I am going to buy you a new clock.”

“But why!” Grandma whined. “I love that cat clock so much. Your mother bought it for me, you know. And I had actually planned to give it to you.”

That caught Zeke’s attention and Eren snorted, nearly spiting up his orange juice.

“You wanted to give that to me?”

“Well, yes.” Grandma said. “I was going to give it to you earlier, but I didn’t want it to break shipping it to you.”

“Grandma, I would absolutely love that cat clock.” Zeke couldn’t hide the ecstasy he felt at the though of riding over that thing with his car. “I would be honored.”

Grandma smiled, she was none the wiser to his schemes. “I’ll go grab a box to pack it right away.”

She got up and went to get a box to package the clock safely into. Zeke couldn’t help the joy bubbling from his gut as he envisioned what he was going to do to the thing.

“You look way too excited for that clock.” Eren whispered.

“Wanna destroy it together?” Zeke quietly asked.

Eren grinned. When Grisha wasn’t looking, he shot Levi a text with the address attached.

Eren: _“Come pick me up. I’m bored and in the mood for something fun.”_

He could feel the buzz of the devise but couldn’t look at it.

“Hey Dad?” He asked and Grisha turned his attention towards him. “So, believe it or not, an old high school friend of mine is actually in the area. We wanna meet up for a bit, is that ok?”

“Oh, I don’t see why not.” Grisha said and Carla nodded. “Just be safe, don’t get arrested, and I think that’s about it. Oh! Do you need any money?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Grisha pulled out a few hundreds and handed them to Eren. “Have fun.”

“Thank you!” He hugged Grisha tightly and kissed Carla on the cheek. “Bye Grandpa, bye Grandma.”

Before Eren could blot out the door, Zeke was walking over with the box Grandma had packaged his special new toy into. “Hey Eren, can I tag along for a bit? Or at least, bring me to the hotel so I can safely store my clock.”

Eren frowned a bit, he really didn’t want Zeke to be conscious when he got fucked by Levi, but he was kind of excited to see the fate his brother had in store for the clock.

“Sure. He’s here right now. Let’s go.”

With that, the two bolted out the door and out of the nursing home, greeted by the extremely clean black Cadillac. 

Eren hopped in the passenger seat. “Thanks for picking me up here, Levi.”

“No problem.” Levi said cooly. “But why is Monkey joining us?”

“I got something special!” Zeke was so giddy, he was like a little kid again.

“What?” Levi asked confused, looking at Eren.

“Grandpa and grandma had this old cat clock that he hates and wants to destroy.” Eren filled him in. “Turns out, Grandma wanted to give it to him.”

“Now I can finally send this damn thing back to hell where it belongs!” Zeke laughed excitedly.

“Ok.” Levi chose not to question it as he drove off. “So what do you wanna do?”

“You know what I want.” Eren said quietly. “But we gotta drop Zeke off first. Speaking of which, can I have his credit card back?”

“No.” Levi answered, but he pulled the card out and handed it to Eren. “Let’s go back to the club. During the day, we can just lounge around there with no one else inside. Well, except the owner, but he usually just dose paperwork in the office. He wouldn’t care if we, hung around a bit.”

“That sounds amazing.” Eren exchanged a sly grin with Levi. “That way Zeke can destroy his cat clock, then drink until he passes out again. And you and I,” Eren trailed off.

“We’ll have pretty much the whole place to ourselves.” Levi finished.

When they got to the club, Levi unlocked the back door and let them in. To Eren’s surprise, the lights were on, and the other bartender with Levi from the previous night was at the bar, having a drink with the bouncer. Mike, Eren remembered his name.

“Aw shit!” Levi bellowed out. “Forgot you were here.”

“Oh, and you brought your cute little flame, huh?” The woman, Hanji teased. “Don’t worry, we’ll leave you alone. For the most part.”

“Ok but, we have an activity!” Zeke proudly announced, as if he was talking to old friends. He opened the box and pulled out the cat clock. “Let’s destroy this thing!”

“What? NO! That’s so cute!” Hanji protested. “Oh my god, I want it!” 

“No!” Zeke was so closed to destroying the damn thing, no way he was giving up on his dreams now. “No I’m killing this evil bastard!”

“I will buy that from you!” Hanji begged.

“No!”

“I’ll give you free alcohol.” Now she was speaking his language, and she could tell he was starting to cave.

“How much free alcohol?” Zeke asked.

“One full night of free booze at the bar!”

Zeke thought about it, looked at her then back at the clock. “Not worth it. The joy of destroying this is better.

“Two nights free alcohol!”

“Keep going up.” Zeke urged her.

“Hanji, no!” Eren warned. “You don’t know what you’re getting into! He’ll drink everything in the bar and run you broke!”

“Free drinks for the entire week.”

“Three days, and you get to pick what days you want.” Hanji said desperately, and waited on Zeke to make up his mind.

“You win this time, you evil bastard.” He hissed and handed over the clock. “Three nights free booze, I can use that money to buy more and destroy those.”

Hanji cheered happily hand made him a drink. Zeke plopped down next to Mike, and they spent some time chatting.

Meanwhile, Levi led Eren upstairs. The upstairs was a lounge, and it was old, but nice. Off to the side, there were two doors. Levi told him that one led to his boss’s office, and the other to a bedroom, where the workers were allowed to nap so long as they kept it clean.

Eren looked around and laid down on the plush mattress, sprawling out and enjoying the soft blankets. The bed was much nicer than the hotel bed. Just laying down reminded Eren of how tired he was from only sleeping two hours last night.

“Mn, I’d love sex right now, but I’m so tired.” Eren sighed and rolled onto his stomach. “I bet you’re exhausted too.”

“Oh, maybe a bit, but I’m fine.” Levi assured him.

“You know what we should do?” Eren sat up grinning. “We should pop a few tabs of acid, fuck each others brains out, and sleep for the rest of the day.”

“Whore and a drug user, huh?” Levi teased. “I bet your family isn’t real happy about that.”

“They don’t need to know.” Eren said. “Why? Do you not partake?”

“Sometimes, we might have some tabs of something.” Levi thought to what they had laying around. “Well, Hanji is a chemist who is good at making and dealing drugs. I can ask her if she has something.”

“Just make sure my brother doesn’t find out.”

Levi nodded and shot a text to Hanji. What felt like two seconds later, she had burst into the room.

“Hey kids, you wanna buy some drugs!” Levi groaned as she laughed at her own joke. “What do you want? I got a lotta shit in my car!”

“Woah, so you’re like, a drug dealer?” Eren laughed.

“Eh, I only do it on weekends.” She shrugged. “I more enjoy the chemistry side of it, but yeah, I make drugs. So, what do you want?”

Eren thought about it for a moment before he grinned. “Surprise me!”

Hanji clicked her tong and bounced out. A few minutes later, she retired with an orange pill bottle and tossed it to Eren. “How about some Molly.”

“Love this shit!” Eren grinned and reached in his wallet to pull out one of the hundreds Grisha had given him earlier. “Thanks, Hanji!”

“No need kid,” She said. “Friends discount. First one’s free. Just, be safe, don’t tell Erwin or Mike, or really anyone. We don’t need no trouble with the law.”

“As long as you don’t say a word to my brother!” Eren grinned wider and got up to hug her, she returned the embrace.

“My lips are sealed if yours are.” And with that, she walked back downstairs, leaving Eren and Levi alone again.

“Well, you got your shit.” Levi said as he approached the bed, crawling on top of Eren.

“It’s the good shit, too.” Eren popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed without any water. “Want one?”

“Love to,” Levi admitted. “But I gotta work in a few hours. Can’t be too fucked up to work.”

“Maybe sometime, we should do this on your day off?” Eren suggested, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist.

“That’s the plan.” Their clothes were discarded in a matter of seconds, bodies melding together with no effort at all, like they were made for each other.

Levi’s cock slid so easily into Eren, who moaned and thrashed under him. Eren rolled his hips up to meet Levi’s and cause more of that electrifying friction he craved so much.

Eren took careful time to trace his finger over the muscles on Levi’s chest, he liked the feeling of a broad, strong body to hold him tightly and fuck him deeply.

“I like your body,” Eren panted through moans and thrusts.

“I like yours, too.” Levi leaned down to nip and suck at his neck, like he had the previous night. His skin tasted so sweet on Levi’s tongue, and ass was so tight around his cock. Pulsing, as if his walls were trying to pull him in deeper.

“Hng, you feel so good.” Eren whined and arched his back, wanting Levi to go deeper inside. Levi never objected and slammed into his hole to the hilt.

“You feel amazing too.” Levi breathed out as his speed increased, and he was ramming against Eren’s ass, pulling out almost all the way and shoving back in with breakneck pace.

A few more slapping of skin on skin and loud moans and they both came pretty quickly. Levi made a mental note of washing the sheets later. After they broke apart, Eren crawled under the blankets and curled up. He was fast asleep in moments. 

Levi checked the clock, it was still a few hours before he had to go to work, so he opted to set an alarm, and crawl right in bed with Eren. The smell of warm ocean emitted off him, and Levi couldn’t get enough of it. He slowly reached over and pulled Eren close to him, curling up with his fling as if he were the lover Levi secretly wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why, but for some reason, the thought of Zeke being at war with something so simple like a cat clock had me laughing in class today. I laughed so hard, and I was going to let him get his way, but to have it hanging up at the bar and taunting him is so funny to me! 
> 
> I really want to put a link in to show y'all the cat clock I envision, but I don't know how to do links. You can probably tell with how much I struggle with italics.

**Author's Note:**

> Well was it too boring or did anyone actually like it? Stick with me I promise!


End file.
